


Won't You Come On Down

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: You spend a sticky morning in bed with Josh.





	Won't You Come On Down

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you like this, I'm contemplating writing more GVF smut (but only the twins bc the other two are too young lol, and get that inc*st shit right out of your head. gross!)

It was nearing midnight, the lively chatter around the fireplace slowing down, friend after friend packing up and leaving. When only the three brothers were left, Jake was the first to saunter off to bed, Sam shortly after him, leaving you and Josh alone by the dying fire. He still had his arm draped around your waist and you dropped your head to the side against his shoulder, stifling a yawn. His scent mixed with the smoke from the fire and you felt a deep relaxation spread across your entire body, dropping your hand on his thigh. Josh hummed when he noticed you'd closed your eyes.

"Wanna go to bed too? 's been a long day.", he asked after a little while of just sitting there and nudged you with his elbow slightly. "Mhmmm", you agreed, and a second later he jumped up and reached for your hand, helping you rise from the bench you'd been sitting on. He pulled you towards him, his arm already back around your waist, and led you inside, into the downstairs bedroom you'd both been staying in due to the high temperatures. You stripped down to your underwear before heading to the bathroom. With brushed teeth and an empty bladder, you crawled into bed, pulling the thin blanket halfway over your body and closed your eyes, drifting off. You felt the mattress sink down a little when Josh joined you completely naked as usual, making one last effort to curl up to him and lay your head on his chest before falling right back asleep to the sound of his beating heart and even breaths.

Your sleep was deep, undisturbed, peaceful, and you didn't wake up until a warming beam of sunlight fell through the window right into your face. You had turned away from Josh in your sleep and as you stretched and yawned, you rolled over again to lay your head on his outstretched arm, your hand on his chest, drawing patterns into his skin, hoping he'd wake up soon. He stirred, mumbled something under his breath, then turned to face you. His face suddenly so close to yours, lips shiny, his hand blindly finding your hip, fondling the elastic of your panties there, you couldn't resist kissing him softly. He hummed into the kiss, could feel him wake up and come alive under the touch of your hand on his cheek. As soon as he realized what you were doing, he gasped and kissed you back just as softly.

His hand moved from your hip to the side of your head, fingers entangling in your hair. You didn't stop kissing for a while, eliciting soft noises from each other with affection. When you pulled back to catch your breath, you noticed his flushed chest, bare in front of you, and he was just as out of breath as you were. Your hand still on his cheek, fingertips playing with the shaved side of his head, you smiled, earning a big grin back from him. "Good mornin', girl", he drawled, voice raspy from sleep, and he cleared his throat. He turned around to the bedside table to take a sip of water from the bottle there. He took a few gulps before offering it to you, and you happily drank the rest of the water, beginning to feel truly awake now.

You went to shift out of bed and Josh groaned. "Stay, please", he said, his hand reaching out to you. "I'll be right back, baby", you said as you brushed some stray hairs out of your face. You went to the bathroom in record time, found Josh turned to his back on the bed, barely covered by the light summer blanket, a wide smile on his face when you came back. You crawled over to him, capturing him in another deep kiss, a moan escaping his throat making a rush of adrenaline shoot through your body. You both pulled back, each other's faces in your hands, sharing a heated look before crashing your lips back together as you moved to drape your leg around him, halfway sitting on his lap now. His lips were soft, plush, his breaths heavy and his tongue demanding. When you bit his bottom lip playfully, he groaned, moving one hand down to your ass to pull you on top of him completely. Your body snug against him, his hands on your ass, yours still by his face, you grinned down to him. "I need you," he said, expression unfazed by your cheeky grin, "need you now. Can you feel it?", he asked as he shifted his hips to grind up into yours, and you gasped when you felt him hard between your thighs.

You shuffled to remove the remainder of the blanket from between you before grinding back down into him, watching his eyes flutter shut at the friction, jaw dropping open and a hand moving to the back of your head to pull you into an open-mouthed kiss. You felt his hand squeeze your ass, hungry, desperate to push you back down on him, only your underwear separating you from him now. "Josh", you whispered when he moved the other hand down as well, wasting no more time and pushing your panties down as far as he could reach. "Yes?", he said, grabbing you by your hips to push you off him, onto your back, and just like that, your positions exchanged. He hovered above you, looking deep into your eyes with a smirk as he pulled your underwear down the rest of the way, chucking it away over his head. "Whoops", he exclaimed, shrugging as if undressing you had been a meaningless accident. But he put meaning back into it when his soft hand hooked under your thigh to push it up.

You let out a choked sigh, knew what he was planning now, and your suspicions proved correct when he moved down on the bed to hover his face close to your core, getting comfortable between your knees, wrapping his arms around your thighs and pulling you down a few inches. "C'mere. That's it, perfect", he said, licking his lips with a glance down at your exposed vulva beneath him. Looking back up into your eyes, he proceeded to press some lingering kisses to the insides of your thighs, dragging it out a little longer, always trying to make you impatient for him, eager for his tongue. His hands cupped your hips and he had a steady grip on you, holding you down for him. With a stretched-out tongue, he lowered his face down to press it against your clit, and you felt his hot breath on your skin before the wet, warm feeling made you sigh and drop your head back down against the pillows.

He gave you a few kitten licks, watched you flinch and listened to you hiss when he finally started softly suckling on your clit, never breaking eye contact. His tongue moved up, down, across your core, gathering your juices already pooling there, and with his enthusiastic moans vibrating through your body, he had you panting and mewling in no time. Your hands gripped the sheets when he added a finger, wriggling it inside you, pressing up into the soft spot that made you lose control over your voice, and your breathless moan reverberated off the walls, fueling him to add another finger, then another, appreciatively moaning against you as he fell into a repetitive, heavenly motion on your clit, rubbing just the right spot over and over, and you buried your fingers in his curls when the orgasm ripped through you, making you squeal, whimper and cry his name. The rest of the house had to be awake by now. His grip on your hips tightened when you started shaking uncontrollably, holding you steady against him, keeping up his rhythm until you'd come down from your high.

"Holy hell, mama" he said, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before pressing one last chaste kiss to your clit, making you shudder and take a shaky breath. "I love you, Josh, I love you so much", you babbled as you gripped his arm and pulled him up to kiss him eagerly. You could taste yourself on him, his tongue was warm, his face flushed, and he kneeled between your thighs, his now throbbing erection pressing to your sensitive clit, making you wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his hips to pull him closer against you. He moved a hand down between you two though, taking hold of his cock and giving it a few tugs before pulling out of the kiss to look into your eyes.

He waited for your approval to go ahead, you bit your lip and nodded, lost in his deep brown eyes in the soft glow of the morning. He didn't break eye contact when he pressed his tip against your entrance, slowly but steadily shifting his hips, pushing inside and making you gasp once again. "Ohhhh", you said, trailing off into a moan when he shifted into a steadier position, his knees pressing against the sides of your hips, both arms to either side of your head, holding himself up on the mattress with a hungry, insatiable look on his face.

He was always the quietest right before he'd completely slipped into you, and now that he had, he could barely contain the moans escaping him, and he hadn't even moved. "Can you move?", you asked after a few seconds of adjusting to his size, a hot burning feeling spreading in your abdomen already. "Just, give me a second, babe, I gotta… you feel so good, mm hmm", he babbled, closing his eyes for a second before leaning down to capture you in a hot, passionate kiss as he bottomed out slowly, then snapping his hips back up into you. "Ah!", you squealed in surprise, making him raise an eyebrow at you.

"You okay? Did I hurt you?", he worried. You shook your head. "No, no, for fuck's sake, start fucking me!", you demanded, and he dropped his head laughing before looking back up into your eyes. He did as he was told, started out slow, making every bit of friction last and drag out, buried himself deep inside you with each thrust of his hips, grinding against you, fueled by every groan and sharp breath you gave him. You closed your eyes, rolled your head to the side, bit your lip as he picked up his pace, the obscene sound of him slipping in and out of you making you lose your mind and you moaned uncontrollably now as he was grunting and groaning and cursing under his breath with every snap of his hips against yours.

"My god, you are beautiful. Look at me", he breathed, paused his movements. You opened your eyes into his, saw a lovestruck smile on his lips, a soft look in his eyes. "I love you so much, my beautiful lady", he said and delivered another thrust. "So. Much", he emphasized each word with another thrust, reaching the spot deep within you, making you see stars. "Mmmnn, I love you too, Josh, you feel so fucking good, please don't ever stop. Don't you dare stop", you moaned and he grinned with his tongue between his teeth, concentrating hard on delivering tear-jerking snaps of his hips, and sure enough there were now tears of pleasure pearling down your face and you sobbed, moaned loudly, and with another few fast, deep and hard thrusts you came undone beneath him, a whining, wailing mess as he groaned and kept fucking you until he reached his own high, stilling his hips buried deep inside you, and you felt his release coat your walls as you were twitching wildly, only held in place by his weight on top of you. He collapsed then, his face buried in your neck, a loud moan escaping him as well, and you panted in unison, close to another, as close as it could get.

His hands started roaming your sides, his fingers drawing soothing patterns into your skin, his lips pressing soft, loving kisses to below your ear. You stayed like this for a few minutes, unable and unwilling to move, holding onto each other out of breath and wordless. When he rolled onto his back, you curled up to him with your head on his chest near his tummy, a hand coming up to stroke the trail of pubic hair to his belly button, and you moved to press a soft kiss to his abdomen, leaving a trail of caresses and kisses up, coming to rest with your head dropped on his chest again. "I love you so much", you whispered. He brushed your hair back behind your ear and sighed deeply. "Love you too, sweet mama", he concluded, and you closed your eyes, just laying there until it was time to get up.


End file.
